


In the Shadow

by DacilJuju (that_spoony_bard)



Category: The Night Angel Trilogy - Brent Weeks
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_spoony_bard/pseuds/DacilJuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd always be Vi. The wetgirl, the whore with fiery red hair.  Drabble, spoilers!   [post Beyond the Shadows]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32786) by JustJuju / DacilJuju. 



> JJ: Yet another of my old drabbles, but I haven't touched a thing this time. Mainly because it's a more recent work of mine and I like to think it's quite good as it is. Anyway, I love The Night Angel Trilogy by Brent Weeks and as an avid reader of fanfiction I was disappointed by the lack of good stories for these amazing books. I hope my fellow fans might enjoy reading it.
> 
> Disclaimer Guy: Juju doesn't own anything. Not even a strand of Vi's fabulous hair.

_Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?_

_There's a reason I feel this way,  
you're sleeping alone, I'm awake.  
As you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?_

_Let Love Bleed Red by Sleeping with Sirens_

_*****  
_

She'd never be as compassionate. She'd never be purity in human form. She'd never be blonde.

She'd always be Vi. The wetgirl, the whore with fiery red hair.

Yet, if Viridiana Sovari would ever have the chance to make one selfish wish, it would be for him. Because Kylar Stern wasn't a man who easily forgot the sacrifices made out of love and neither was he a man that went to search comfort in other women. That's why he wouldn't look at her like that. Why wouldn't he love her? Couldn't he at least pretend she was the beautiful and honest doll girl he'd grown up to love so much?

No.

The only hope for Vi was just that, the feeble hope that one day Kylar might forget the misery of Elene's passing. When he would open his eyes, she would be there and he would see. Eventually, Kylar'd have to love her in her own right, because Vi Sovari was too proud to be in the shadow of a dead woman forever.


End file.
